


Another encounter.

by Hungryforthegays



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Maxwell isn’t an asshole wow, Singing, Wilson is a lovesick nerd, fluff n stuff, i actually wrote a song in this so yeah, long fic, wilson also can’t say no to children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungryforthegays/pseuds/Hungryforthegays
Summary: Another day, another encounter between our King of shadow and gentleman scientist. After a short walk, Maxwell begins to sing his favorite song.





	Another encounter.

Wilson wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead, and took in a few deep breaths. Summer had ended about a week ago, but boy, was it persistent to linger on. The heat bore down on him, thankfully not as sweltering as before but still rather hot. The sky wasn’t helping out either, because it was cloudless, no normal nor rainy puff in sight, something Wilson would’ve craved during the spring, which rained down geese and frogs, literally.

 

Wilson walked over to a nearby evergreen tree, and rested in its cool shade. He let out a happy sigh, before hearing his stomach grumble loudly. He rolled his eyes and slung his backpack off his shoulder, which hit the ground with a soft plop. He dug around a bit, but couldn’t manage to grasp anything edible. He got onto his knees and bent over the bag, ruffling through the mess of sticks and grass. He had just seen a sliver of red, when a familiar voice got his attention.

 

“Say pal, you look  _ very  _ good right now~”

 

Wilson froze for a second, and quickly glanced behind him.

 

There stood the king of shadows, ruler of the constant, and god of this land, the great Maxwell, or just Maxwell. Sometimes Maxy when Wilson felt particularly playful. He stood tall, his hair styled neatly, his suit still elegant, smoking his signature cigar, and wearing a playful smirk. Wilson grinned, and rolled his eyes.

 

“Of course I do, you nasty pervert.”

 

Maxwell chuckled as he raised his hands defensively “pal, I said nothing about the position you just so  _ happen _ to be in” he chuckled softly, his yellow eyes glinting “but I will admit, I rather do enjoy seeing you like that”. Wilson smiled, slung his backpack back over his shoulder, and stood up “oh please Maxy, I know you better than you think” Wilson said promptly, causing Maxwell to raise an eyebrow “and I know you have quite the  _ dirty  _ mind, you’ve made it rather clear to me.”

 

Maxwell grinned wide, and let out an over exaggerated sigh, waving around his cigar like a white flag. “Oh dear, you’ve caught me” Maxwell sighed deeply “I have to confess to my  _ awful, sinful, thoughts!” _ . Wilson let out a laugh, finding Maxwell's fake overreactions hilarious “okay, okay, I get it!” Wilson laughed, before walking over to  Maxwell “it’s nice to see you again”. Maxwell’s clawed hand cupped Wilson’s cheek, before combing through Wilson’s soft, raven black hair. Maxwell met eyes with him, before grinning a loving grin “it’s nice to see you too, Wilson” he said softly “and I’m deeply sorry for not being able to see you throughout the entire summer, it’s just that…” Maxwell frowned, and let an annoyed huff “the others just  _ refused  _ to leave you alone.”

 

The ‘ _ others _ ’ Maxwell was referring to was the other survivors, and he was right, they just  _ refused _ , going  _ completely _ out of their  _ way _ to  _ not  _ leave Wilson alone. They seemed to find any reason to tag along, from Willow insisting that she needed to assist Wilson in getting some flowers, Wendy and Webber clinging to his legs until he allowed them to join him in getting some rocks, to realizing that he had been followed by Wes and WX when he went out for a small stroll,  _ alone.  _

 

Wilson found it strange, and also extremely annoying that everyone had just decided to  _ constantly _ be around him, something that collided with his introverted nature. He had attempted to ask Miss. Wickerbottom about how strangely everyone was behaving, assuming that she had not noticed and would find it just a strange as he did, but she had dismissed him, saying that he was just overthinking things, confirming to Wilson that she was in on it. He had begun to grow frustrated, and was getting a bit more snappy when the others insisted to be with him. Unlucky for him, they soon figured out that he couldn’t say no to Webber and Wendy’s puppy dog eyes. They, for course, used this against him, and he couldn’t do anything about it. 

 

“Yeah, I only just  _ barely  _ slipped out” Wilson furrowed his brow in annoyance “I wouldn’t be surprised if they’d noticed by now, I should probably walk a bit further away, just so that they won’t find me” Wilson looked up at Maxwell with a soft grin “care to join me?”

 

Maxwell’s frowned quickly turned into a smile, and he lead his hand back to cup Wilson’s cheek “I’d be  _ delighted  _ to.” Wilson chuckled softly, held Maxwell’s hand, and began to walk down the path. Maxwell walked along with him, staring at Wilson’s beautiful face, and began to softly sing. 

 

Wilson quietly listened, remembering back when Maxwell was simply the voice in the radio, and when he sung songs as Wilson began building the portal. The songs ranged from recounting the experiences in the city life, being lost and bound to a board, to songs of long lost love being taken away from him. Wilson had grown to love those songs, and he still loved them to this day. He hummed along, and leaned his head against Maxwell’s arm as they continued on the path.

 

Maxwell continued to sing, recounting his passion for it. He had always been good at singing, even when he was the young and foolish William Carter, who was a nervous wreck and somehow managed to mess up the simplest of magic tricks. His brother, Jack, shared his singing talent, and as children they sang in choirs, on the street, and occasionally for money. He had stopped singing for other people when he found the codex umbra, and when he became to great Maxwell. The only person he allowed to hear him sing was Charlie, and now Wilson.

 

Maxwell had come to realize that Wilson was an awful lot like Charlie, same silky black hair, same lovely pale skin, same love for roses, and the same kind of passion for what they loved to do. Maxwell felt almost guilty about it, wondering if he had just gravitated towards Wilson just because he was like Charlie. He tried brushing off these feelings as just the remnants of heartbreak, but it still tugged heavily at his heart. Of course, this didn’t mean that he didn’t genuinely  _ love  _ Wilson, he adored him with all his heart. He just couldn’t ignore the fact that when Wilson laughed, he could almost see him as Charlie.

 

Maxwell sung the last note, before looking down at Wilson with a warm smile. Suddenly, Maxwell’s hands fell into Wilson’s shoulder and waist. Wilson’s eyes widened, before reaching up and mimicking Maxwell’s movements. Maxwell with a grin, began to sing his favorite song:

 

“ _ I see my darling, right in front of me. _

_ Dressed in white, angelic wings _

_ Her eyes glow bright, stars in her eyes _

_ She is my angel, my darling~” _

 

Maxwell began to lead Wilson, pulling him into a slow dance. Wilson’s blue eyes twinkled, and his cheeks flushed pink. They slowly twirled about, moving in unison as they continued to dance. Maxwell continued to sing:

 

“ _ Her voice is so pretty, in perfect harmony _

_ Her hair so soft, like an angels wings. _

_ Her dress so long, like a wedding. _

_ She is my angel, my darling~” _

 

Wilson could practically hear the music, and he could almost imagine them dancing in a ballroom, Maxwell in a black tuxedo, and Wilson in a white one. Maxwell wore a diamond ring, and Wilson wore a similar ring as well. Flowers adorned Wilson’s hair, and it was attached to a veil, which fluttered behind him as he moved along with Maxwell’s movements. Maxwell wore a heartfelt grin as he fell into the corus:

 

“ _ She is an angel _

_ Born from the sky _

_ Child of the stars _

_ And so divine~ _

 

_ “I know that I _

_ Don’t deserve her _

_ But she is mine _

_ And me hers~ _

 

_ “For she is my _

_ Darling angel~” _

 

Maxwell stared at Wilson lovingly, and felt his heart flutter. Wilson was so beautiful, he was Maxwell’s darling angel, and Maxwell didn’t deserve him. Wilson was too good for him, and Maxwell had dragged him down to this hellhole, yet he still loved him. Maxwell didn’t know why, why did he deserve love? He was selfish, and should’ve died instead of feeding into the codex’s lies. But, he was apparently still lovable, and that was one of the greatest things he’d heard in a long time. A passion ignited within him, he sang the second verse:

 

“ _ She dances well, so perfectly. _

_ And her laugh _

_ Fits so perfectly. _

_ For she is my angel, my darling~” _

 

Wilson was drowning in his voice, the perfection of his tone something he hadn’t heard in so long, he craved it more deeply than he ever thought. Maxwell was lost in Wilson’s eyes, and sung:

 

“ _ Her hands are soft _

_ Like a bunny’s _

_ Her movements well _

_ So gracefully _

_ Her heart full of love _

_ Love for me _

_ For she is my angel, my darling~” _

 

Maxwell had to admit, he had thought more than once to just take Wilson away from this hell, and to have Wilson join him on the throne. He knew he couldn’t do that, Wilson would just suffer more than he already was, but it still hurt him inside to be torn away from his love. He continued to sing:

 

_ “She is an angel _

_ Born from the sky _

_ Child of the stars _

_ And so divine~ _

 

_ “I know that I _

_ Don’t deserve her _

_ But she is mine _

_ And me hers~ _

 

_ “For she is my _

_ Darling angel~” _

 

Wilson felt as if time had slowed down, he was that absorbed in the song. He could hear his heart beat softly in his chest, and the warmth that resided in it felt so comforting. He loved Maxwell, he really did. He didn’t care if the others shunned him for it, his love for Maxwell mattered so much more. Maxwell continued:

 

“ _ I don’t know why she loves me _

_ For I am a sinful human being _

_ She is too good for me _

_ She needs a sinless human being~ _

 

_ “But she loves me _

_ And I love her _

_ Ohh I would do anything for her _

_ For she my angel, my darling~” _

 

Maxwell wanted this to never end, for this was heaven. Neither of them would suffer, just enjoy each other. Maxwell loved Wilson, he loved him so much, more than heaven and hell combined, more than the endless cosmos of space. Nothing else mattered but his love, and he sung:

 

“ _ She is an angel _

_ Born from the sky _

_ Child of the stars _

_ And so divine~ _

 

_ “I know that I _

_ Don’t deserve her _

_ But she is mine _

_ And me hers~ _

 

_ “For she is my _

_ Darling angel~” _

 

Maxwell slowed down, and leaned in. Wilson pulled himself closer, basking in Maxwell’s body heat. Maxwell sang:

 

“ _ For she is my _

_ Darling angel~” _

 

Maxwells lips were inches away from Wilson’s.

 

“ _ Yes you are my _

_ Darling angel~” _

 

Their lips met, and they were swept up in passion. Time felt like it had stopped completely, because it didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered, only they mattered. Nothing was more important than the king and his scientist.

 

When they pulled back, they shared a loving grin. Maxwell cupped Wilson’s cheeks, before gazing deeply into Wilson’s eyes. 

 

“Wilson,” Maxwell practically breathed “you are  _ my _ darling angel,  _ my  _ scientist,  _ my  _ queen. Remember that, no matter what happens, I love you dearly” 

 

Wilson felt his heart flutter, and he clung tightly to Maxwell “you are mine as well. You are  _ my _ darling human,  _ my  _ magician,  _ my  _ king. Remember that, no matter how much I suffer, I love you dearly as well.”

 

Wilson hadn’t felt so happy in ages, Maxwell for centuries. They continued to gaze into each other’s eyes in silence, drowning in each other’s love. Wilson had realized long ago that coming here, into the constant, might’ve been the best thing that ever happened to him. His original world had never loved him, his family had never loved him, no one had ever loved him. But when he came here, he found a family who did love him, and he found someone who loved him back.

 

Who could  _ ever _ drag him out of this heaven?

 

“Wilson! Wilson, where are you!?”

 

Wilson and Maxwell jumped, torn away from their beautiful heaven and back down into hell. “Ugh, damn firestarter” Maxwell swore, before swiftly leaning down and placing a kiss on Wilson’s hand “til next time, my  _ queen _ ~”

 

And just like that, Maxwell faded into the shadows. In a second, Willow burst through the trees, followed by the rest of the survivors. “Wilson!” She cried out exasperated, before pulling Wilson into an extremely tight hug “I’m so happy to see you safe! Why did you leave the camp  _ alone?!”  _ Webber and Wendy joined Willow, clutching to his clothes ever tighter than Willow.

 

“We were so scared!” Webber cried out.

 

“I thought you got hurt!” Wendy almost sobbed.

 

“Guys, guys, I’m okay!” Wilson said loudly “I guess I just forgot to tell you I was leaving.”

 

“Well, remember to do that next time” Woodie said calmly, quite refreshing compared to all the worried looks he was getting.

 

“I TOLD YOU HE WASN’T DEAD” WX said promptly, staring at Wes, who was jumping happily on the spot.

 

“Tiny scientist worried the mighty Wolfgang!” Wolfgang said, his tone almost as if he was telling Wilson off.

 

“Well well, all that matters is that he’s  _ safe _ ” Wickerbottom said loudly, before looking back at Wilson “now that we’ve found you, we need to get back to camp. Come on!”

 

Wickerbottom began to walk back to the camp, the others following close behind. Willow, Webber, and Wendy reluctantly pulled back and followed her. Wilson began do the same, but he stopped and looked back towards the shadow in which Maxwell had disappeared in.

 

“Til next time, my  _ king _ .”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be a fluffy-est fic I’ve ever written, and boy do I frickin love this ship! I worked my ass off writing this, and I’m actually proud of it! Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a great day/evening/night!


End file.
